The goal of this study is to determine the potential benefit of the use of ultra-low dose naltrexone to prevent withdrawal symptoms in drug addicts during detoxification from heroin. This protocol is based on animal studies that showed that ultra-low dose naltrexone can prevent opioid withdrawal symptoms after abrupt discontinuation of opioids in chronically treated animals.